Meet the Ninja
by Clara
Summary: A song fic about Reno and Yuffie.. I couldn't decide whether to put this under humor or romance.. but all in all, I think it's rather cute..


A/N: My standard warnings. This is a Reno/Yuffie fic.. and if you don't like that couple, then please don't flame me for it.   
  
  
Meet the Ninja  
by Clara  
  
  
  
"I am going to sing a song," Reno stated, standing up. Yuffie buried her face in her arms and let out a small whimper. The drink in Reno's hands was _not_ the first drink he had that night. She tried to grab at him, placing a hand on his arm.   
  
"Reno.. sit down," she pleaded, looking desperately up at him. He returned the gaze for a moment, then grinned cockily.  
  
"Nothin' to it." He shook her hand off his arm. "After all, this _is_ a kareoke bar.." Before she could make any other sound of protest, he stumbled over to the stage, set his glass down and hopped up onto the stage.  
  
Yuffie smiled a little nervously at the gazes she was getting from all the other bargoers. "I do _not_ know him.." she assured them, chuckling nervously.  
  
"Ahem," Reno said into the microphone, which, in turn, screeched back at him. His eyes widened a little and Yuffie quietly ordered the floor to open up and swallow her whole. "Eh heh.. oops? Anyway, this song is for my beautiful girlfriend.." Yuffie made motions with her hands, mouthing the word 'no', "..Yuffie Kisaragi." The fore mentioned dropped her head into her arms.  
  
  
o/She doesn't own a dress, her hair is always a mess/o  
  
  
Yuffie lifted her head to glare a little at Reno. Her hair wasn't _that_ bad.  
  
Reno was too busy trying not to laugh. He remembered digging through her closet and not finding a single dress.  
  
  
o/If you catch her stealin', she won't confess... she's beautiful/o  
o/Smokes a pack a day, wait that's me, but anyway/o  
  
  
Both singer and the one being sung to smirked. Those two lines hit a little too close to home..  
  
  
o/She doesn't care a thing about that, hey, she thinks I'm beautiful/o  
o/Meet the ninja.../o  
  
  
She couldn't help it. She laughed, along with most the people in the bar.  
  
  
o/She never compromises, loves babies and surprises/o  
o/Wears high-heels when she exercises- ain't that beautiful/o  
  
  
Reno smiled reminiscently, pausing a moment in the song. He was remembering when he walked into Yuffie's apartment and caught her doing a work out video in her business suit with high-heels on.  
  
  
o/Meet the ninja.../o  
o/Well she wants to be the Queen/o  
o/And she thinks about her scene/o  
o/Pulls her hair back as she screams/o  
o/I don't really wanna be the queen/o  
  
  
~Man~ Yuffie thought, eyeing Reno with praise. ~He's got a pretty good voice..~ She leaned back in her chair, feeling less embarrassed and starting to enjoy the song a bit more. Images were playing across her mind, of her yelling at her father and screaming that she did _not_ want to be the next leader of Wutai. Like her father cared.  
  
  
o/Her daddy wrestles alligators, Mama works on carburetors/o  
o/Her brother is a fine mediator for the President/o  
  
  
Yuffie quirked an eyebrow, and Reno shrugged helplessly, catching her curious gaze.  
  
  
o/Well here she is again on the phone, just like me hates to be alone/o  
o/We just like to sit at home, and rip on the President/o  
  
  
Reno chuckled a little, remembering when the two of them spent hours on their PHS's, griping about Rufus for their own personal reasons.  
  
  
o/Meet the ninja.../o   
o/Well she wants to live her life/o  
o/And she thinks about her life/o  
o/Pulls her hair back as she screams/o  
o/I don't really wanna live this life/o  
  
o/She only drinks coffee at midnight, when the moment is not right/o  
o/Her timing is quite- unusual/o  
  
  
Countlessly, Reno had woken up, finding the place that Yuffie usually occupied empty but still warm. When he got up, he always saw a faint glow coming from his living room. Normally, she would be sitting on his Laz-E-boy holding a mug of coffee and watching cartoons.  
  
  
o/You see her confidence is tragic, but her intuition magic/o  
o/And the shape of her body- unusual/o  
  
  
Immediately, Yuffie's eyes dropped to her body. What was the matter with it? When she looked back up, Reno was looking at her with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and his eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Turkey," she mouthed to him, and he blew a kiss back.  
  
  
o/Meet the ninja- I can't wait to/o  
o/Meet the ninja- Yeah, eeyeah, hey, hey, hey/o  
  
o/Well she wants to be the Queen/o  
o/And she thinks about her scene/o  
  
  
Once again, images filled Yuffie's mind; her screaming at her father, trying to get him to see that she really didn't want to be the leader, of her throwing her arms up in the air in frustration, of her running continuously back into Reno's arms to get the comfort she always found.. She smiled softly up at him, throwing him off guard.  
  
  
o/Well she wants to live her lies/o  
o/Then she thinks about her lies/o  
o/Pulls her hair back as she screams/o  
o/I don't really wanna be the queen... ah ha/o  
o/I don't really wanna be the queen... ah ha/o  
o/I don't really wanna be the queen... ah ha/o  
o/I don't really wanna be the queen... ah ha/o  
o/I don't really want to live like this.../o   
  
  
Reno trailed off as he finished the last line, he eyes never leaving Yuffie's face. She was laughing, of course, but crying at the same time. The song had done more to her than he thought it would; it had filled her with countless emotions and memories. Besides.. Reno had a damn good voice and no one had ever done something so awesome for her before.   
  
Applause rippled across the bar, thundering in Reno's ears. He leapt off the stage and pushed his way through the crowd to Yuffie, where he gathered her into his arms and kissed her as deeply as he could. People cat-called and the applause seemed to raise a notch.  
  
When they finally pulled back for air, Yuffie playfully punched his arm and chuckled a watery chuckle.  
  
"I love you, you idiot."  
  
"'Love ya too, babe."  
  
-end  
  
  
The song "Meet Virginia" does not belong to me. It belongs to a wonderful band called Train. Great song ^^;  



End file.
